Kuroshitsuji versus Prince of Tennis 2
by Ore-sama.Kesese.Yaoi-fangirl
Summary: The second part of the most awaited rivalry! Katsu Suzuki (OC) goes back to Japan and leaves Ciel in London but a turn of events will take place in japan!


**Kuroshitsuji versus Prince of Tennis 2 ** is going to be updated starting right now. I woke up early in the morning for this, 7:17 of March 17 I started typing so I hope you like it.

**_Kuroshitsuji and Prince of Tennis are owned by its respective owners and I only own my OCs here._**

**Katsu's POV**

I spent my time in London so happily and merrily and what not. I would bug Ciel time and again but my time to go back to Japan has come. I would have to tell them sooner or later. As we were doing some shopping in the market, I tapped Ciel's shoulder. "What?" he asked, a bit of annoyed because I might say something useless again.

"I... I want that dress!" I demanded. I just can't easily tell him. After that meeting in this market, Ciel and I grew closer that I never wanted to leave him. Sebastian quickly bought the dress and handed it to me. "Th-Thanks," I stuttered. "Something bothering you, m'lady?" Sebastian asked, carefully examining my face. "N-No... Nothing, can we go home now?" I asked.

"Weird, you usually want to spend your time here," Ciel said, suspicious of me. "I-It's nothing serious, I assure you. I just wanna go home, you know," I said in defense to myself. "Alright, let's go, Sebastian," Ciel said, leading the way to the carriage. It's been I guess 3 years since I came here in London, I'm 16 now...

When dinner was being prepared by Bard (I guess Sebastian will do most of the work), I was with Ciel. "Hey," I said. "What?" he raised his head from the newspaper. "I... I'm going back to Japan," I answered, almost stumbling on the words. "Is your mansion there prepared?" he asked. I weakly nodded. "Yes.." "When's your flight?" he asked. "Next week or maybe dad will fetch me sooner with his jet or helicopter," I answered. "Then.. I guess you're saying farewell so soon," he concluded.

"I need to, I wanted to stay here but my younger sister is in poor health again..." I sadly said. Ciel stayed silent and I did too until Sebastian knocked on the door. "Dinner is ready," he said. Ciel only stood up but his expression was colder than usual. I don't understand why. I expected he'll be celebrating when I'm gone. "Why so gloomy, Lady Katsu?" Finny asked, worried as usual. "I-It's nothing, Finny," I answered. "O.. kay.." he reacted. Was I really gloomy? It might be too noticeable..

"G-Guys.." I said, poking my dinner with my fork. "What is it, m'lady?" Sebastian asked. "I'm going back to Japan soon," I announced.

_**"EEEEEHHH?!" **_

The three servants were shocked. "Don't go, Lady Katsu," Meirin almost cried. "We love you so," Finny overreacted. "I didn't know you would leave so soon," Bard said. "Don't worry, I'll try to return, I promise," I said, smiling. "Just let her go, you three idiots. She would have a burden of leaving you three," Ciel said. "What Young Master means to say is he'll miss you too," Sebastian smiled.

After telling them the big news, the time by went so fast. The next thing I knew, I was going entering my family's airplane. "Katsu Suzuki! Though I have been cold to you, don't ever forget the person who let you stay in his manor in London," Ciel said. I almost cried. "I will never forget any of you, you are like a second family.. Farewell, guys!" I said as I boarded on the plane.

As soon as we arrived in Japan, my younger sister woke me up. "Baka onee-chan, wake up," she said. As I opened my eyes...

"EH?! MASAMI?!"

"What's wrong, you idiot?" Masami said, crossing her arms, her umbrella just beside her. "N-Nothing," I stuttered. "We're in Japan already, your former school's tennis team went to visit you at home," she said. Eh..?

...

...

...

Then Ryoma would be there... Oh no! I tried avoiding him by not answering any messages, calls or anything! "I.. I prefer resting than seeing them," I said. "You will meet with them, you baka onee-chan," she glared at me. I quickly nodded because I was always afraid of Masami. As I exited the plane, I heard familiar voices.

"Stupid Viper!" I heard Momo-senpai scream. "You're more stupid, Momo!" Kaidoh-senpai said. "Calm down, you guys. We're here to see Suzuki and not fight," Oishi-senpai said. I peeked in the room and saw them. I didn't see Ryoma so I took a deep breath and..

"Suzuki?"

I turned around and saw Ryome drinking Ponta as usual.

**"KYAAA!"**

I was shocked of Ryoma, I didn't know he will come. "What kind of reaction was that?" Ryoma asked. "O'Chibi! Kat-chan!" Eiji-senpai suddenly glomped me. "Tadaima, Suzuki!" the whole team suddenly greeted me when they I noticed I was there. I didn't know my family and my former teammates planned a welcome party. I was so touched.

"Do you plan on studying, Suzuki?" Oishi-senpai asked. I nodded. "Then study at our school, Tsubasa Gakuen," Momo-senpai suggested. "I'll think about it," I said. "Hey, Suzuki, were you avoiding me?" Ryoma suddenly asked. "Echizen, don't be silly," I said. "See that? You called me Echizen than your usual Ryo-kun," he pointed out. "Well, you did cheat on me with Ryuzaki," I snapped. "I told you I didn't mean to," he tried to explain.

"Don't destroy this beautiful night, Echizen. And I just arrived Japan so please.." I weakly smiled at him.

_Though I was acting cold on Ryoma, I couldn't avoid the fact I still love him..._

_But what about my feelings for Ciel? Are they different?_


End file.
